VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular!/Transcript
(opening fanfare, overhead shot of the stage) Mr. Nezzer (VO): '''Live from Big Idea Studios in Lombard, Illinois...Big Idea Productions presents... ("The VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular" logo) '''Mr. Nezzer (VO): '''The VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular! (logo off, as Nezzer, says a Veggie's name a clip of them appears) '''Mr. Nezzer (VO): '''Appearing on tonight's broadcast: Bob the Tomato, Larry the Cucumber, Junior Asparagus, Jimmy and Jerry Gourd, the French Peas, Archibald Asparagus, Pa Grape, Laura the Carrot, The Peach, and me, Mr, Nezzer! (all clips off) '''Mr. Nezzer (VO): '''And featuring tonight's main event, the network premiere of "The Toy that Saved Christmas!" (short clip of "Can't Believe It's Christmas," then cue the Theme Song. Cut to black.) '''Larry: (popping up) Don't go away! The VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular will be right back! Bob (OS): Good job, Larry. Larry: Thanks! (Cut to black. Ad Break then cut back to the stage with fanfare.) Mr. Nezzer (VO): '''And now your host, Bob the Tomato! (Cut down to Bob, smiling broadly.) '''Bob: Good evening! And welcome to the VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular! Larry the Cucumber has been patiently waiting in the projection booth, waiting to press the button and start the film! (calling offstage to his left) Well, Larry...It's time! (Wider shot; Larry is revealed not to be standing offstage, but standing awkwardly to Bob's right. Bob smiles for a moment, then turns and sees Larry. His expression turns confused/concerned.) Bob: ...Larry? Why are you down here? Larry: '''It's about the film, Bob. '''Bob: (cautious)...what about the film, Larry? Larry: (hesitates)...I can't find it. Bob: ...wwwwWHAT did you say?? Larry: '''The film. I can't find it. I've looked everywhere! It's just...gone! '''Bob: ...Larry? Larry: 'Yeah, Bob? '''Bob: '...This is network television. '''Larry: I know. (big goofy smile at the camera) Bob: '''...(loses his temper) ''DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT WAS TO GET A NETWORK TO TURN OVER AN HOUR OF AIRTIME TO A BUNCH OF VEGETABLES?!?!'' '''Larry: '''Uh...Pretty hard-?? '''Bob: dYEHHhHH!! Pa: (entering) Hey, what's goin' on? Why aren't we runnin' the film? Bob: (to Pa) dYEHHhHH!! (Pa flinches.) Larry: (guilty)...I can't find it. Bob: (unintelligible exasperated Bob noise) Pa: Oooh, does the network know? (Larry shrugs.) Pa: 'Maybe they're not watchin'! Maybe they're watchin' Vanna White on another channel! We gotta get that film before they find out! Larry, you look for the film! I'll create a diversion! Bob! Talk to the camera! (Pa and Larry hop off in opposite directions, leaving a flustered Bob onstage alone.) '''Bob: '(gaaasp)...cHRISTMAS is a TIIIME for...FAM'LIIIIES...and... '(sniffles) 'pEEEOPLEEEE-''' Pa (OS): '''Alright, enough small talk! (Pa re-enters, wheeling in a small TV set.) '''Pa: Junior Asparagus is gonna do a song! Bob: J-Junior Asparagus? But, he's on vacation in the- Pa: The Holy Lands, I know. Here, I've got him on satellite uplink. Bob: Y-you're kidding! Pa: '''I do not kid. Okay, he should be comin' in right about now! (The TV static turns to Junior in a desert at night surrounded by sheep.) '''Bob: Oh my goodness! Junior! Can you hear me? Junior: '''Hiiii!! This is Junior Asparagus live from the Holy Lands! '''Larry (OS): '''Are you ready for your song? '''Junior: '''You bet! (clears throat) Now, for your dining pleasure, my sheep and I will sing the Christmas classic, "While By My Sheep." Hit it, boys. (Cue "While By My Sheep". The TV turns back to static just as the song ends. Pa turns it off.) '''Bob: Well, hey! There's somethin' you don't see every day! Pa: 'Don't get too excited. We still don't have a film. (Pa hops off.) '''Bob: '''Oh...yyyeah...(calls offstage to his right) ah, Larry? Any luck? (Cut to Larry on stage right with Jimmy and Jerry.) '''Larry: '''Not yet, Bob, but Jimmy and Jerry say they've got an idea! '''Jimmy: '''Have you checked the projector? '''Jerry: '''Yeah. The projector. '''Larry: '...Yes. I checked the projector. 'Jimmy: '...well...that was our idea. 'Larry: '''Scratch that, Bob. Still lookin'! '''Bob: '''Well, at least we had ''one good song. Some Christmas specials don't even have that! 'Pa (OS): '''Uh, Bob? '''Bob: '''Yeah, Pa? (Pa enters to Bob's left, holding a phone.) '''Pa: '''It's the network. '''Bob: '(excited gasp) Did they like Junior's song? 'Pa: '''They wanna know when we're gonna show the film. '''Bob: '''Uh, (nervous laugh), tell them, just as soon as we can! '''Pa: '''I already told 'em that! They say we have five minutes to start the film, or else. '''Bob: '''Or else what-? (Pause.) '''Pa: '''They go to ''Bonanza. 'Bob: '(gasps in horror) They wouldn't! (Pa nods.) 'Bob: '(panicking) We need to act fast! W-w-what else can we do?! 'Archibald: '(standing just offstage in the right wing) Is it my turn yet? 'Bob: '''Uh, (calls above) Larry! You have a song, don't you?! '''Larry (OS): '''Hey...that's right! I ''do ''have a song! I'll go start it! (Bob smiles relieved.) '''Bob: '(to the audience) Oh, you're really going to enjoy this! This is a song that Larry wrote himself! It's called, "Oh, Santa!" '''Larry (OS): 'Rolling! (Cue "Oh, Santa", then black.) '''Archibald: '(popping up) Stay tuned for more of the "VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular!" But first, I'd like to do one more song. 'Bob (OS): '''Not now, Archibald! '''Archibald: '''Sorry! (Fade to black. Ad Break, then cut to Bob on the stage. He regains his composure as fanfare plays.) '''Bob: '''Welcome back to the VeggieTales Christmas Spectacular! I hope you're enjoying the show as much as we are! (smile that disappears as he watches what's going on offscreen) (door sfx) '''Pa (OS): '''Did ya check the concession stand? '''Jimmy (OS): '(mouth full) It's not in the concession...(gulp) stand... 'Pa (OS): '''Did ya check Bob's dressing room? '''Larry (OS): '''Checking! (more door sfx) '''Pa (OS): '''Bob! We could really use your help back here! '''Bob: ...'Then who's gonna be up here-? 'Archibald: '(still in the wing) I will! 'Bob: '(hesitant groan...relents) Alright...couldn't get any worse... (Bob hops offstage left as Archibald hops onstage right) 'Archibald: '''Oh, you're really in for a treat this evening! In the spirit of Christmases gone by, I've prepared a traditional carol. This selection is entitled "Ring, Little Bells," or in its original German, "'Kling, Glöckchen". Jimmy: '''Cling, what-chen? '''Jerry: '''Ich bin ein gourd. (Cue "Ring, Little Bells.") '''Archibald: '''Back to you, Bob! (Larry gets down from the bell-ringing contraption. Cut to Bob and Pa looking down in defeat.) '''Bob: '''Well...that's it. We can't find the film and we're all outta songs... '''Pa: ''Bonanza's'' right around the corner. Goodbye, Veggies...hello, Little Joe... Jimmy (OS): 'I guess there's nothing left to do but break out the pizza. (Jimmy hops on, holding a short cylindrical container.) '''Jimmy: '''Say, who ordered this pizza, anyway? (Bob looks Jimmy in awe.) '''Bob: '''The film! Where'd you find it? '''Jimmy: '(confused) What? It's been here all along; I figured we'd eat it after the show. 'Bob: '(ecstatic, calling offstage) Larry! Roll the film! Pa Grape! Dim the houselights! It's gonna be a Veggie Christmas after all!!! (Pa hops off to go dim the lights. Bob's signature smile returns as a triumphant fanfare plays. Fade to black...and cue "The Toy that Saved Christmas." After the show, we come back to a happy Bob and Larry on the stage.) 'Bob: '''Well, that brings us to the end of our show! '''Larry: '''This was fun! You did a great job as host, Bob! '''Bob: '''Well thanks, Larry! ''You ''did a good job running the projector! '''Larry: '(flattered) Aww, shucks, it was nothin'! I sure hope the network liked the film so we can do this again next year! 'Pa (OS): '''Good news, everybody! (Pa enters on the phone again.) '''Pa: '''I got the network on the phone! They say they ''loved the film! 'Larry/Bob (overlapping, both overjoyed): '''Woohoo! Alright!/ Alright! That's great! '''Pa: '''They say, they especially like the part, where that funny little elf, pulled all the teeth out of the...out of the what? (unintelligible phone chatter...Pa audibly realizes something's off) the Abdominal Snowman...so Rudolph and his friends could get back home... (Long pause...Bob's smile morphs as he processes what was just said) '''Bob: '(confused) W...What channel were they watching?? (Pa gives him a look, he gasps) ...You mean they missed the whole thing?!' '''Pa: '''Ahhh...maybe it's better that way... (Pa exits, leaving a silent Bob and Larry.) '''Bob: '(after a pause)...Well...(to Larry) whaddaya know about that? 'Larry: '(to the audience, hopeful) At least you guys saw the film...Didn't ya? '''Bob: '''Well, we're all outta time, folks, but remember, God made you special, and He loves you very much. And ''THAT'S ''what Christmas is ''really ''about! Merry Christmas, everybody! '''Larry: '''Merry Christmas!! (The two smile brightly. Pan out to a wide of the stage. The two hop away as the credits roll.) Category:Transcripts